Usuario discusión:Pokiity12
Giovi, el Elite-4 .... Todo bien, pero nesecitos otro pokemon xD, son 5, no 4 Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 01:37 2 oct 2010 (UTC) No esta mal !! mas bien, me gusta la idea asi nos actualizamos con los juegos NB, bien pensado ;D, tu seras la Jueza Principal Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 02:20 2 oct 2010 (UTC) quien eres,cm encontrastes mi wiki?[[the master trainer}}]] 02:28 2 oct 2010 (UTC) q significa eso,q quieres decir?[[the master trainer}}]] 02:37 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Respusetas bicho Bachuru: きんちょうかん. y Ojo Cumpuesto. La primera anula el uso de las bayas. Heracross: Ejambre y Agallas =D [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Bulbasaur98 ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Shaymin Celestial n_n]] 23:30 2 oct 2010 (UTC) Grovee Esta genial el mapa, pero se diseñara uno una vez que la region este lista, asi que no desesperes ... oye, vi que audicionaste para lider, te digo que no puedes, como ya eres E-4, no puedes ser 2 cosas, asi que te lo borrare, perdon =/ Futimajurimuchi, el mejor Pokémon 01:30 3 oct 2010 (UTC) oye me gustaria que fueras hikari en mi novela luna de medianoche (Se me olvido el nombre en ingles) JA 02:36 4 oct 2010 (UTC) eh? Y yo que hise yo no dije nada de esclavas solo de malos amigos (en donde tu no estabas incluida) y de la novela de Rata embolsillada Cuanto mas recuerdo de mi vida mas en la oscuridad me quiero hundir 22:32 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Sentido figurado Lo decia en sentido figurado que no soy tan como puedo decirlo tranquilo como uds dosCuanto mas recuerdo de mi vida mas en la oscuridad me quiero hundir 22:52 7 oct 2010 (UTC) Jejeje Sip en cierta parte somos iguales y es por eso que no salte como loco por que sabia que nos ibamos a arreglar hablando tranquilos feliz cumpleaños (Es hoy verdad?) Archivo:REGALO DE JOSE A GIOVANNA.jpg y otro mas que hice pq ese no quedo bn Archivo:REGALO DE JOSE PARA GIOVANNA.png Feliz cumpleaños traeme helado ;D jaja mentira --JA 17:17 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Más vale tarde que nunca.... ¡HAPPY B DAY! Archivo:Para_Giovi_De_Aiden_(Antiguo).gif Archivo:Para_Giovi_De_Aiden_(Nuevo).png En dos colores ^^ Espero que te guste, y siento mandartelos a estas horas Esque estuve todo el dia en la biblioteca y tenia el dibujo empezado en mi casa xD Felicidades ^^ Luego te haré otro regalo [[User:Munchlax-code|'•°¤*(Mυη¢нℓaχ)*¤°•']]★ρм∂★[[User talk:Munchlax-code|'☜Sησяℓaχ_aNd_¢HaяIzaя∂☞']] 17:27 16 oct 2010 (UTC) CUMPLE! FELIZ CUMPLE KITY Archivo:Regalo_para_Pokity_de_Dark_Lion.jpg El dolor nos hace comprendernos entre nosotros pero a que precio 21:23 16 oct 2010 (UTC) Mi regalo para ti Hola Poki ... FELIZ CUMPLEEEEEE !!!!, creo que soy el unico que no supo que tu cumple era hoy, y como no me alcanza paar darte una targeta, usare mi poder para esto: *Soy dueño de la zona de captura normal, asi que te doy un ....Archivo:Skitty_NB.png (al nivel 14) *Soy administrador magico-burocrata, asi que te doy ... Archivo:ColaSkitty_de_Kan_o_Giovi.png y Archivo:Piedra_lunar.png *Soy quien te da tu inicial en la Wikia-Region, asi que te doy .... Un Archivo:Huevo_De_Cyndaquil_de_Kan_a_Giovi.png Disfruta tus regalo, y que te ayuden en tu viaje y aventura =D I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 22:16 16 oct 2010 (UTC) claro claro qeu queiro ser tu amigaa !! seremos grandes amigas Saludos [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 17:40 23 oct 2010 (UTC) :D Seamos amigos n.n Empoleon7 13:46 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Cacnea Felicidades, ganas tu cacnea a nivel 10 I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 15:46 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Respuestas Felicidades has obtenido a un Slowpoke nivel 5 equipado con roca del rey (no se aceptan devoluciones) El dolor nos hace comprendernos entre nosotros pero a que precio 18:14 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Kitty! Respondistes bien asi que tienes al Baoppu n_n [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 18:20 24 oct 2010 (UTC) claro pero primero nos organizamos.. veamos las dos podemos poner pokémon , pero primero fijate en el expediente cuales vendraqn , yo ire poniendo, otra cosa en adopcion solo pudes aver 4 ahora etsare entrengando los pokémonadoptado sy pondre otros dos , si quieres te puedes encargar de los huevos con migo , tambien estare haciendo los expedientes.. haci que en marcha !!!! cualkier consutlta dime en mi discución [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 18:24 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Centro de Adopciones :Luna Nueva -Un nuevo amigo ! Pikachu_NB.png Nombre:Pikachu Nivel:31 Tipo:Tipo_eléctrico.gif Personalidad:Confiable, amable chistoso y divertodo Ataques:carga, chispa Cola hierro y impactrueno PS:98 [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 19:11 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro claro que puedes, que los objetos sean por medallas, y algunos por premios de musiucales :D, inplementa los obejtos evolutivos no eso no locambiar no eso no locambiemos por que es apra que vean losd atosa de los pokémon , en cuento a la ortografía aí si que soy un queso.... adema sno se haran mas paginas, solo asi [[User:Pokesofi|'The black and withe wolf ']][[User talk:Pokesofi|'The animal Girl ! yeah!Tell me why ?!']] 16:25 26 oct 2010 (UTC) guaaaaaaaaaaaa T.T graciassssssss por no olvidarte de alex (o era dani???? ewe) en high scool musical pokemon bueno solo eso xD--alguien averigua quien soy 01:15 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Soy nueva y me gustaria ser amig@ tuya, puedo? Respondeme eh Zaizen 16:44 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Giovii Me encanto el capitulo esta genial y me mate de la risa!! Ya pongo al huevo de Cubone en mi user nwn [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 00:22 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Hii Pokii!! Hola Pokiii, te acuerdas de mi? Soy Marta, de PE, y como me caes tan bien, me he registrado tambien en esta wiki para estar con tigo x3 Por cierto, he vsto qe eres administradora, asi qe, me podrias explicar algunas dudillas qe tengo? xD мαятιтαα ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαя? ♥ TAR the amazing race es genial, maldito polvo =( y eso que soy alergica (que considencia) alguien averigua quien soy 18:30 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Graciiaas n.n Pokii gracias por explicarmelo todo, ya sabia yo qe eres muy simpatica x3 Por cierto, como puedo elegir a mi inicial? qiero un huevitoo! >=D x3 мαятιтαα ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαя? ♥ Pues elegiree... Elegire a Kirlia n.n Es raro qe no aliga a Glameow no? x3 мαятιтαα ¿αℓgσ qυє ¢σηтαя? ♥ Giovii Oye te queria decir que quiero compar una piedra Fuego para mi Growlithe :3 [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 20:57 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Gracias [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 22:01 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Lo siento Giovii pero la respuesta no es correcta [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 18:35 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Vale Archivo:Poliwag_NB.png---> Es tuyo al nivel 5 Y las medallas se las gane a los lideres ewe [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 18:51 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Gallade El gallade es un titere vivo que tiene una parte que le da vida (su corazon) El magnezone es un titere de un rey al que mato y que posee los poderes de cuando estaba vivo Yo soy como una sombra,voy junto a ti todo el tiempo pero pocas veces me haces caso 21:56 30 oct 2010 (UTC) Giovi una duda Si me llegó a quedar sin fichas en el casino como puedo volver a tener?? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 01:55 31 oct 2010 (UTC) giov pq no te inscribes en http://es.pcv-pokecuentosvidas.wikia.com/wiki/Audiciones_Aventuras_en_Sinnoh:Batalla_espacio_tiempo J A 02:00 31 oct 2010 (UTC) giovi emmm como se ganan medallas???? ay frente de batalla ??? (si ay puedo integrar parte???) yyyyyy te puedo poner como amiga ya que somos amigas desde PEalguien averigua quien soy 20:01 31 oct 2010 (UTC) Pulpo Paul ewe Digo que eligio a Kabutops [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 17:08 1 nov 2010 (UTC) ewe Giovi Lo de las parejas en el casino te digo una ewe: Elekid-Magby ewe [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 17:10 2 nov 2010 (UTC) wii gracias por el aviso y lo de antes estaba bien?? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 22:03 2 nov 2010 (UTC) Toma Giovii Archivo:Nidoran_NB_macho.png nwn es tuyo [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 00:56 5 nov 2010 (UTC) Tu tienda esta genial, me gustaria que vendieras Mt (Solo Mt, pero no todas, las que dan los lideres (mas tarde vemos eso) no) I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 19:42 5 nov 2010 (UTC) ewe mi pokemon es dratini y esta lv 20 quiero pelear con la vaca xD [[User:El glaceon macho|'кιηg']] [[User talk :El glaceon macho|'υ¢нιнa σ нαтαкє?']] 21:38 7 nov 2010 (UTC) GIovanna!!!!!!! Tenes todos mis objetos raros.¿Queres los pkémon? Warrior Fantom 21:42 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Que decepcion mas grande !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Dark lionne dijo q es recontra re facil conseguir legendarios asi.Y ahora tenes q llenar el pokerancho con 400 pokemon para conseguirlos.Por cierto soy ranger ahora me podes dar mi acompañante quiero un mudkip Warrior Fantom 22:10 7 nov 2010 (UTC) lejos me ganaste Archivo:Medalla_Cascada.png son demasiado poderosos jeje--la dueña del agua Ranger pues... quisiera que mi inicial de ranger fuera (puede ser cualquiera?) duskull o si no totodile J A 22:31 7 nov 2010 (UTC) do do do du du du du xD xD ignora el title quiero que del huevo eclosione un mijumaru ewe [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] Archivo:Futachimaru_icon.png [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'El Futachimaru']] 23:53 7 nov 2010 (UTC) 1 Mision Calmar al Miltank si es con un pokemon de mi Equipo Elijo a Blaziken nivel 97 a ver si subo de rango a y mi acompañante Ranger quiero a un Pikachu :D [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 23:50 7 nov 2010 (UTC) Giovi me das una piedra Solar?? [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 02:00 8 nov 2010 (UTC) mision ranger pokiii peleare con mi charmander nivel 15 contra miltank!!!!!!alguien averigua quien soy 14:08 8 nov 2010 (UTC) mi acompañante es un eevee que evoluciona a espeon ewe quiero hacer la mision de la miel con mi mijumaru =D espero la respuesta [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] Archivo:Futachimaru_icon.png [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'El Futachimaru']] 19:53 8 nov 2010 (UTC) entonces mi charmeleon mi pikachu y mi dratini a la mision ewe [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] Archivo:Futachimaru_icon.png [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'El Futachimaru']] 19:57 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Mision 1 -Miltank Con mi Ledyba (Se llama Bruno) aceptamos la mision de calmar al Miltank, esta al nivel 5 y sabe Onda trueno - Megapuño - Corte furia - Megapatada (Todo estos ataques los sabe por tutor) esperamos el resultado :) I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 20:49 8 nov 2010 (UTC) giovi-chan¡¡ hola giovi-chan, me gustaria de pokémón un vupix como ranger claro n.n, posdata: misión 1 completa, ese miltank ha sido ordeñado completamente, detesto cuando intentan hacerme tortilla con sus ataques, pero porfin consegui la leche, missión completada¡¡ keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? gracias, eres la mejor¡¡ ok, gracias eres la mejor, la verdad no entendia muy bien, pero ahora si, y he completado la segunda missión de los beedril ranger: keyko yArchivo:Vulpix_NB.png nv 22 , (atackes: girofuego, ascuas, pantalla de humo, llama explosión) missión: conseguir la miel reporte de la missión: keyko y vulpix encaminadas a la colmena de beedrills, con el riesgo de ser picadas hasta el hospital, determinación adelante¡¡ keyko. ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? TTwTT Eres Demasiado fuerte con honores te entrego la medalla de generacion en generacion xD Archivo:Medalla_Dragón.png Te la ganaste bien merecida [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] Archivo:Futachimaru_icon.png [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'El Futachimaru']] 21:46 8 nov 2010 (UTC) ewe quiero la mision de los gloom con mi charmeleon y mi dratini ewe [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] Archivo:Futachimaru_icon.png [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'El Futachimaru']] 22:05 8 nov 2010 (UTC) en el bosque sereno ewe [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] Archivo:Futachimaru_icon.png [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'El Futachimaru']] 22:19 8 nov 2010 (UTC) uff por poco Delcatty cayo con romperrocas y typhlosion tambien pero cacturne uff aguanto la llamarada por 5 puntos de salud y me contrarresto con su absorber y por peor castigo tenia mas velocidad que gastrodon y mi arcanine perdio con tu delcatty aqui tu gran medalla Archivo:Medalla_Arcoiris.png y la MT 26 terremoto ewe lo de la mision de cow ee.. pues con mi duskull... y eso como hago la mision?--J A 22:38 8 nov 2010 (UTC) Mision 2 - Beedril usare a mi ninetales y a Meganium para eta mision (porke al parecer, mi ledyba es debil aun -.-) me avisas de todo :D I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 00:22 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Bien La victoria es Tuya, Tengo el honor de entregarte la Medalla Bosque y la MT22 Rayo Solar. También tienes el honor de ser la primera en vencerme(Ya que yo mismo no cuento xD) [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 00:54 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Mision Ranger!:Bidoof y Bibarel Con mi Pikachu Nv17 y mi Gloom Nv28 de Mi Equipo de Ranger (Los dos) [[Usuario:Bulbasaur98|''' Germán-Kun ]] [[Usuario Discusión:Bulbasaur98|'''El Guardian de las Plantas]] 01:19 9 nov 2010 (UTC) Mision 1 Quiero acer esta mision con mi mudkip del equipo de la wikia.Tiene nivel 15 VS Miltank Warrior Fantom 14:12 9 nov 2010 (UTC) la la land xD a ver contra el primer recluta tsujaja(contra ryhorn) mijumaru =D (contra warubiru) y charmeleon (contra gigiaru) [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] Archivo:Futachimaru_icon.png [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'El Futachimaru']] 20:55 9 nov 2010 (UTC) ewe el segundo con los mismos pokemon y dratini (contra mantike dratini sabe rayo) contra el bicho ese Dotekkotsu mijumaru contra zeburaika tsujaaja y contra yanakki charmeleon [[User:El glaceon macho|'King']] Archivo:Futachimaru_icon.png [[User talk:El glaceon macho|'El Futachimaru']] 21:24 9 nov 2010 (UTC) los primeros ranger: keyko reporte: isla origen, ranger keyko busca a la cazadora "j", el primero de sus oponentes es bruno, keyko ha llegado con su equipo de la wikia, Archivo:Rhyhorn_NB.pngvsArchivo:Quilava_NB.png Archivo:Warubiru_NB.pngvsArchivo:Vulpix_NB.png Archivo:Gigiaru_NB.pngvsArchivo:Growlithe_NB.png ataques: quilava nv 35: lanzallamas, onda ignea, desenrollar, puño certero vulpix nv 34: energibola, girofuego, llamarada, viento aciago growlithe nv 34: lanzallamas, triturar, colmillo ingneo, dragoaliento keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? ranger: keyko reporte: despues de la batalla de bruno, keyko descanzo a su equipo durante un breve descanzo, en eso se repusieron rapidamente, aparecio el segundo recluta y keyko no dudo en pelear Archivo:Vulpix_NB.pngvsArchivo:Mantine_NB.png Archivo:Quilava_NB.pngvsArchivo:Dotekkotsu_NB.png Archivo:Quilava_NB.pngvsArchivo:Zeburaika_NB.png Archivo:Vulpix_NB.pngvsArchivo:Yanakkii_NB.png mismos niveles y ataques keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? keyko vs j ranger: keyko reporte: en la isla origen, keyko finalmente luchara contra "j" y cumplira el encargo del profesor gobios, en la primera lucha vulpix logra evolucionar en un ninetales con ayuda de la roca fuego y aprendio explosión de llamas olvidando girofuego Archivo:Quilava_NB.pngvsArchivo:Ariados_NB.png Archivo:Ninetales_NB.pngvsArchivo:Drapion_NB.png Archivo:Growlithe_NB.pngvsArchivo:Salamence_NB.png un nivel mas en todos los pokemón por ediciones hechas, evolución de vulpix a ninetales y uso de explosión de llamas tanto en drapion como en salamence en caso de que growlithe pierda y ninetales y quilava tengan que luchar. keyko, ¿alguien tiene un fosforo? Mision 2 Quiero realizar la 2º mision con mudkip Warrior Fantom 23:26 9 nov 2010 (UTC) pasaba por aqui... hola.... soy fany... pasaba por aqui y probar a la wiki (ya sabes a ver si me gusta y me quedo) la verdad no entiendo nada y quisiera saber si me podias ayudar PD.por si no te acuerdas de mi... somos amigas en PE. ♥★♥Fanny!!!♥★♥♥ʚϊɞ♥'♥★♥Me dices algo?♥★♥' 00:17 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Mision 3 - Gloom Usare a mi ledyba (Megapatada - Mepapuño - Corte furia - Onda trueno) y a mi Raichu (Nivel 100) xD I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 01:01 10 nov 2010 (UTC) Mision especial Mi batalla sera contra la mismisima J, y usare al equipo Wikia, y estos son los pokemons Archivo:Ninetales_NB.pngArchivo:Vs.pngArchivo:Ariados_NB.png Archivo:Umbreon_NB.pngArchivo:Vs.pngArchivo:Drapion_NB.png Archivo:Walrein_NB.pngArchivo:Vs.pngArchivo:Salamence_NB.png Pd: Lediba puede ayudar ?? --I am the Pocket Mouse ♪ 01:05 10 nov 2010 (UTC) mision ranger!!!!! quiero la de calamar beedril =D y usare a mi charmander nivel 16, buizel nivel 14 y miltank nivel 15. espero ganar alguien averigua quien soy 22:43 10 nov 2010 (UTC) PD: estoy tratrando de hacer mi imagen ranger =D